


Waiting for Butterflies

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: Bing gets Google to join him for a walk, and takes him to see a chrysalis he's been watching.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Waiting for Butterflies

“Come on, Google, it’ll be fun!” urged Bing, tugging on the taller androids hand and waving towards the front door. “It’s such a beautiful day, we can’t not go outside.”

“ _You_ can’t not go outside,” Google corrected, anchoring himself against his boyfriend’s efforts to drag him out the door. “I am perfectly happy staying inside, where the temperature is controlled and I can avoid getting dirt in my gears.”

“Aw, come on, our fans keep us from overheating, and it’s gorgeous outside! Just once around the block? We can stay on the sidewalk, you don’t have to even touch the grass. Pleeeeease?”

Google knew the persistent little bot would likely never leave him alone unless he acquiesced. So, grumbling good-naturedly about pollen clogging his filters, he followed the hyperactive android out into the bright sunshine. It was, objectively, beautiful, he supposed. He didn’t hate being outside, he just never saw the need to partake in such activities as frolicking, which Bing was doing now, prancing down the path a few steps ahead of him and whistling an off-key tune he made up on the spot. Smiling slightly, he joined in with a harmony of his own. Bing looked back in surprise, lighting up happily, and they danced through a tune neither of them really knew but sounded nice all the same. Bing passed through a patch of bright sunlight, and the rays reflected off his skin, giving him a beautiful, glowing halo. Google’s core whirred in contentment as he soaked up the joy radiating from the other robot.

Bing skipped down the sidewalk, breathing in the warm summer air and grinning foolishly. Since he was an android, he always enjoyed going out of his way to be close to nature, and on the rare occasions he could convince his boyfriend to come outside with him he tried to make the most of it. He’d told Google they were just going around the block, but he had a slightly different plan. Giggling, he grabbed his hand and dragged him down a little offshoot that he’d found a while back. The other android smiled and allowed himself to be led down the little dirt path, deciding to ignore the pebble already lodging itself in his ankle joint in the face of Bing’s infectious enthusiasm. 

“Where are we going?”

“Wait and see. You’ll love it, I promise.”

“If you insist.”

The winding trail gave way to a field of waist-high grass, and they waded through it hand in hand. The wind rustled through the grass, making it look like a waving ocean dotted with the occasional snow-white daisy. He followed Bing to a cluster of tall green plants that looked rather out of place in the wide swath of yellowish-green. 

“Milkweed?”

“Yup. But come here, look at this.”

Bing knelt down and carefully lifted a leaf, revealing what was left of a butterfly’s chrysalis. His face fell. 

“Oh. I missed it.”

Google sat down next to the downcast android and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s still amazing, though.”

Bing looked at him in mock astonishment. “I don’t believe it,” he said in the most pompous voice he could manage, “You sat down. On the bare ground. Astonishing.”

“Indeed. Believe it or not, I do not always require a velvet cushion to rest my behind upon.” 

“You had me fooled.” Bing sighed. “Thanks for humoring me, even if we missed the butterfly coming out.”

“I’m not a butterfly, but you got me out for the first time in a week. That must be worth something.” He kissed Bing’s cheek, and his boyfriend blushed. They laid back on the grass together, watching the clouds float by above them and talking about nothing in particular. 

Eventually the conversation drifted off and they simply laid in comfortable silence, Google’s head resting on Bing’s chest as the other played with his hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful world around him. A small bird chirped cheerfully in the distance, and the grass hissed playfully as small gusts of wind rippled through it. If he concentrated, he could hear Bing’s mechanical heart beating in time with his own. 

A feather-light weight settled on the bridge on his nose, and he opened his eyes to see a dazzling monarch butterfly with its spindly legs delicately balanced between his eyes. He tapped his boyfriend on the leg, and the other robot jumped a bit, having slipped into a light doze. 

Google spoke as quietly as he could, barely moving his lips for fear or dislodging the insect. “Look.”

Bing's eyes widened, and he leaned forward, staring in awe at the tiny wisp of a creature framing the androids eyes like a second pair of glasses. They watched the butterfly lazily flap its wings, displaying vivid orange leaded with black and speckled with white. They barely dared breathe as the insect daintily cleaned itself. It hesitated a moment longer, then lifted off, fluttering off into the azure sky and vanishing from sight. Bing was smiling wider than his facial muscles wanted to allow. 

“Do you think that was the one I was watching?”

“I don’t know. It’s statistically unlikely, but entirely possible.”

“Well, I think it was.”

“It came back to say thank you for keeping an eye on it.”

“I like that.”

“I like you.”

Bing looked adoringly down at Google, and the two shared a sweet kiss. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think these two are adorable. <3
> 
> I've got kind of an unusual question. Since I'm pretty new to A03, I don't know much about the way searches work. If you're willing, I'd love if you would leave the way you found this fic in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
